


Missing You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie and Buck miss each other while Buck is away. Buck also misses his kids, both human and animal.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 298





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Being away from my kitties has me sad, so I wrote some fluff to make myself feel better.

The phone rings and Eddie smiles. He's been waiting all day for a call from Buck. It's taken all his strength not to call him first. But he wanted Buck to get settled and have a chance to relax first.

"Hey babe," Eddie says as soon as he answers the phone. 

"How are they?" Buck's frantic voice comes down the line. "Have you fed them? Have you cuddled them? Do they miss me?"

"Yes hello Buck, I've missed you too."

"Shut up, you know I miss you," Buck says. "Now how are my babies?"

"The cats are fine, Buck," Eddie says, smiling fondly despite the fact that Buck can't see him. "I've fed them and cuddled them and now they're sleeping."

There's silence on the other end of the line, so long that Eddie fears the call got cut off. He pulls the phone away from his ear to check, only to find Buck's still on the line. 

He frowns when he hears sniffling through the phone. "Buck?"

"I just miss them so much," Buck says, words coming out choked. "I don't want them to think I don't love them because I'm not there."

"Buck they know you love them," Eddie assures him. 

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you love me even though you're not here."

"That's different," Buck says. "We can talk about things. I can tell you why I'm leaving and you understand. I can't do that with them. Sure, I can tell them, but that doesn't mean they get it."

Eddie looks down at where Spike and Luna are sleeping at the end of the bed. He moves his foot and gently nudges Spike with it. Spike's loud purr fills the room as he turns his head to look at Eddie. 

"I'll call you back," Eddie says, getting an idea. 

"What? Eddie, I'm having a crisis here!"

"I know, and I'll help you through it. Just give me a minute."

"Eddie I swear—”

Eddie hangs up, knowing that Buck might be pissed but he'll get over it, especially when he sees what Eddie's doing. 

Eddie calls Buck back, this time with video. It's only a few seconds before Buck's face comes into view. He's pouting.

"I can't believe you hung up on me!"

"For a good reason," Eddie says. "Promise."

"So you could see my face?"

"No, well this. But it's really for this…"

He taps his phone, switching the camera around to where it's showing Spike and Luna. "My babies!" Buck's excited voice comes through the phone. "Spike, Luna. Hi babies."

Their ears twitch, and Luna lifts her head and looks towards them. 

"Yes that's right. Look at daddy," Buck coos. "Hi pretty girl."

Eddie smiles as Buck talks to them. He's sounding happier already. 

"Where is Merlin?" Buck asks.

"Probably with Christopher," Eddie says. "I can show you but…"

"I'll be quiet," Buck says. "I know Chris is probably sleeping."

"He is," Eddie says, sliding out of bed. He turns the camera back around so Buck can see him. "He didn't want to sleep tonight though. He wanted you. Wouldn't sleep until Merlin curled up with him."

"I'm sorry," Buck says, tone apologetic. 

"You promised Maddie you'd go with her to her conference," Eddie says. "I get it."

"She could have brought Chimney," Buck says. 

Eddie stops outside his door and looks down at his phone. "She wanted you. And we're fine. We miss you like crazy, sure. But we'll be fine. Waiting here for you to get home."

"Three more days," Buck says. 

Eddie smiles, "I'll be waiting."

Buck returns the smile, "Can I see Chris now?"

Eddie nods and switches the camera back. His heart flutters at Buck asking for Chris. Sure, he's known Buck missed both of them, but it's still nice to hear. 

He pushes Christopher's door open, allowing a little of the light from the hall to spill in. Christopher is sleeping, curled up on his side, with Merlin at his feet. 

"I might be melting," Buck whispers. Eddie smiles. "Please tell me you got a picture."

Eddie backs out of Christopher's room and closes the door just a crack. He flips the camera focus back around. "I did. I'll send it to you."

"Thanks," Buck says. 

Eddie falls back onto the bed and smiles when Buck pouts. "You miss the bed that much?" Eddie teases. 

"I miss _ you _ that much," Buck says. "You and the bed and Christopher and the cats. Maybe not in that order."

"You'll be back here with me before you know it," Eddie tells him. 

Buck tries to fight a yawn and groans when he's not successful. "Ugh."

"You should sleep," Eddie tells him. "You've had a long day."

"But…"

"We'll talk tomorrow," Eddie assures him. "Call around breakfast and you can talk to Christopher before school."

Buck smiles, "Okay. I will. Night Eddie."

"Night Buck. Love you."

"Love you too."

Eddie presses a kiss to his fingers and places it on the screen, over Buck's lips. "Until I see you."

Buck smiles softly and does the same. "Until I see you."

Three days later Eddie comes home to find Buck asleep in their bed, with Christopher and their three cats. He smiles and kicks off his shoes, crawling onto the bed behind Buck. 

Buck stirs and smiles sleepily at him over his shoulder. "Hey."

Eddie kisses him lightly on the lips and wraps an arm around his waist, snuggling against his neck. "Welcome home."


End file.
